


You Have Set Your Heart On Haunting Me Forever From The Start

by acindra



Series: Catastrophe Cafe' [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: The rest of Gavin and Ryan's conversation from Betting Man





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the conversation is in I'm Not a Betting Man But This Is a Sure Thing but if you don't want to read that: Gavin is a vampire, Ryan is lost.

“I’m not a creep!” Gavin squawked, indignantly.

“Normal people don’t wear fake fangs and threaten to bite total strangers.”

“And I suppose you’re an expert on normal?”

“Considering I’m not the one wearing the fake fangs, I’m probably more normal than you.”

Gavin laughed. “You didn’t even know about magic til a minute ago.”

“Magic isn’t real.” The man insisted.

“It is, though.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Actually, I’m Gavin.”

The man crossed his arms over his broad chest. “I’m not impressed.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I’m adorable. And you smell delicious.”

The man seemed to gather his resolve. “Oh yeah? Bite me, then.”

Gavin was taken aback. “What, in public? That’s indecent.”

“Don’t chicken out, now.” The man protested, gaining confidence that he now had the upper hand. “Bite me and prove you’re really a vampire.”

Gavin hesitated; it was all well and good teasing the guy, but actually going through with it with dubiously informed consent? He wasn’t about that.

“If you don’t I’ll never believe you.” The man pointed out.

“At least let me buy you a coffee first?” Gavin asked, trying to stall for time.

“I don’t like coffee.”

“Why are you in a coffee shop, then?”

“It says cupcakes on the sign.”

“Oh! Cupcakes!” Gavin exclaimed, relieved. He went over to the counter and put on his best puppy eyes over his sunglasses.

“Whatever it is, no.” Michael told him.

“But Michael.”

“But nothing. I’m not helping you prey on some hapless idiot.”

The guy made a disgruntled noise.

“That’s the thing, Michael! I can prove there’s magic with the Lil J cupcakes.”

“That… that’s actually not a bad idea.” Michael looked impressed. He went into the display case and pulled out an innocuously small cupcake chocolate cupcake. 

It wasn’t decorated specially like the Team Nice Dynamite Cupcakes, but the icing was a swirl of colors.

He handed it over to Gavin with a grin. “May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Gavin bounced back to the man. “Watch this.” he said, pointing at his head as he popped it in his mouth.

It took a second but slowly his hair started to fade from dirty blonde to an ugly shade of green.

The man’s jaw went slack as he watched, not believing his eyes.

Michael burst out laughing. “You look like a swamp monster!”

Gavin pouted at him and glanced at the window to see his reflection. He made a face when he saw the color. “At least it’s not permanent.” he reminded himself. He was startled when the man suddenly reached out and plucked a hair from his head that was only partially green.

He watched as the hair continued to turn green in his hand.

“Oi!” Gavin protested, rubbing his head.

The man swallowed heavily. “Alright. Let’s say I believe you about the magic thing. Who’s to say that I’m not dreaming?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, reaching over and pinching the man.

“Ow!”

“You’re not dreaming.”

The man looked dubious. “So… you’re really a vampire?”

Gavin nodded. “Yep. Sunlight aversion and everything.”

The man chuckled. “You’d think you would invest in less gaudy sunglasses if you need to use them so often.”

Gavin let out a sharp bark of a laugh. “You’re just jealous, Mr.dad-pants.”

“I have a name, you know?”

“Are you finally going to give it to me?”

The man adopted an exaggerated thinking pose. “Mmm I don’t know.”

“What- do you want me to beg?”

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked suggestively. “Now that’s not a bad idea.”

Gavin turned bright red.

“C’mon, I bet you sound real pretty begging to-”

“We’re in public!” Gavin squeaked.

“-say my name.” The man laughed. “What did you think I was going to say?”

Gavin glared at him but was struggling to find words.

“My name is Ryan.” He sidled up to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t forget it- you’ll be screaming it tonight.”


End file.
